syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
24 January 1920
Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Tossers Oppose Ohio Quintet Here Tonight All-Syracuse Opposes Fast Ohio Quintet; Local Five Confident Of Winning Over Buckeye Team Here Tonight; Visitors Record Good; Syracuse Will Have Same Line-Up Which Defeated Glens Falls Claiming the state championship of Ohio, the Buckeyes of Dayton will line up against the All-Syracuse court tossers at 8 o’clock tonight on the State Armory court. Fourteen games have been played by the visitors in their eastern trip and they were forced to taste defeat in only three games. This is the final game of the trip for the Ohioans and they will return to Dayton tonight after their appearance here. Bill Clayton, the center of the team, is one of the tallest men playing basketball today. He measures 6 feet 8½ inches. The team averages 6 feet 2 inches. Manager Crisp is confident that his team will be returned winners over the visitors. Syracuse has scored ten straight victories so far this season winning over some of the best amateur court quintets in Central New York. The teams will line up as follows: ALL-SYRACUSE- Martin, lf, Rafter, rf, Tormey, c, Casey, lg, Crisp, rg. BUCKEYES: Benson, lf, Cotter, rf, Stocklein, c, W. Clayton, lg, Hirschberg, rg. Syracuse Journal- Buckeye Giants Tackle Crisp’s Quint Tonight Ohio Basket Tossers Have Tall Center In Lineup The All-Suracuse basketball team lines up against a team of big fellows at the Armory tonight when they face Bill Blayton’s Buckeye Giants of Dayton, O. The Middle Westerners are said to have a strong quintet this year and the battle between Wilbur Crisp’s undefeated aggregation and the visiting huskies ought to prove an interesting one from all angles. Bill Clayton will probably earn the distinction of being the tallest man to play here this winter. According to advance notices the Ohio leader stands 6 feet 8½ inches in his basketball togs, and in comparison with some of the big men in sports is practically head and shoulders above them. From his elevation he can look down upon such persons as Jess Willard, Fred Fulton and many others. The Buckeyes arrived here this morning. According to Clayton, the men are in fine condition for tonight’s game and he predicted that his champions would be the first to humble the local aggregation. His quintet has taken measure of many of the strongest teams in Ohio and a number of other strong Western combinations. All-Syracuse, too, is primed for the clash, which is expected to be one of the hardest of the schedule this year. The same team which humbled the Glens Falls outfit Wednesday night will take the floor against the Buckeyes. Martin, who has taken the place of Schwarzer, causing a shift of Tormey to center, played well Wednesday and is expected to be a hard man to follow tonight. The lineup: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf, Rafter, rf, Tormey, c, Casey, lg, Crisp, rg. BUCKEYES: Hirschberg, rg, Stocklein, lg, Clayton, c, Cotter, rf, Benson, lf. Category:1919-20 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Casey Category:Crisp Category:Martin Category:Rafter Category:Tormey